A Different Perspective
by starz2nite
Summary: What if Christopher had to take the reigns of single parenthood all those years ago? We start in Rory's thirteenth year. Introducing two new characters I invented for this story, Little Christopher, Rory's younger brother and Jenna, Rory's best friend.
1. Default Chapter

**A Different Perspective**

13 year old Rory Gilmore-Hayden woke to the sound of her 11 year brother pounding down the hall. This was not an unusual occurrence for the Hayden household at 8:00 on a Saturday morning. Her dad was always saying that Rory was like her mom in the fact that every morning she would subsequently toss something at the door as her brother ran down the hall. Rory smiled as she looked over at her bedside table at the picture of her mom and dad. The picture had been taken a month after little Chris had been born. Her mom and dad looked so happy together. They had been at the park in Hartford that afternoon and there were four smiling faces in the picture. They were on the swing-set, Chris holding his new son and two year old Rory on her mom's lap.

Rory didn't remember the actual outing. Her last memory of her whole family together was at Chris' 3rd birthday party. She heard her parents' in the hallway after her dad had tucked her and her brother in for the night. Chris and Lorelai had been arguing. Not an uncommon occurrence in their house at that time. They had been arguing a lot over the past year. Rory clearly remembered hearing her mom crying hysterically and her dad yelling.

_Flashback _

_Chris: "Lor, how could you do this to the kids! What am I supposed to tell them? You promised not to drink in the house like that! _

_Lorelai: "Chris...(something mumbled)...so sorry...please...no...but..."_

_End Flashback._

Rory never heard the rest of the dialogue. Lorelai had stumbled into her room and planted a kiss on her forehead as Rory lay in her bed pretending to sleep. She remembered every muscle in her body tensing as her mom whispered "I love you". She remembered the smell of the beer still lingering on her breath, even though the party had ended hours ago. Then the door to her room closed and her parents were talking in hushed, angry tones.

She had awoken the next morning to her brother's cries from the crib and had remembered her dad frantically trying to change the baby and gathering Rory's school clothes all at the same time. The next month or so had been pretty chaotic as her dad got used to being a single father. Rory hadn't seen her mom since. Her dreams started to fill with stories of why Lorelai had left. Her favorite story was that she was a top secret reporter who couldn't come home until this really important story was finished. That lasted for a couple of years before Rory started to wonder if she would ever see her mom again. She started to believe that she must have done something really bad to make her mom leave. However, the thought was still in her head that her mom would return to her someday. Rory had been planning what she was going to tell her mom when she could finally see her again. She still couldn't understand how she could have possibly left their little family. She had taken to working really hard in school and making sure to help as much as possible around the house just so that her mom would see that she wasn't a burden anymore.

As Rory continued to gaze at the picture of her family she remembered that she was officially a teenager today. She had been looking forward to this day for months and now that it had finally arrived she felt surprisingly sad. She truly wished she could just see her mom today. It suddenly hit her very hard that she wasn't here and she started to break down in heavy sobs.

Christopher Hayden poked his head into his daughter's room.

Chris: "Hey there sleepyhead. It's 7:15. You'll be late for school."

Rory: "I'll be up soon, Dad," subsequently turning over to face the window, away from the door where her dad stood, trying to hide her sobs.

Chris: (walking over and sitting on the edge of Rory's bed): "Happy Birthday sweetheart...there's a big breakfast complete with blueberry pancakes, sausage and bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice just waiting for you."

Rory turned over slightly. "Thanks," she mumbled softly, unable to hide her feelings any longer.

Chris: "What's wrong sweetie?"

Rory: "Nothing Dad... I swear..."

Chris: "Ror...(Chris hesitated) Does this have anything to do with your mom?"

Rory felt hot tears start streaming down her face. "I miss her." She sobbed into her dad's shoulder.

Chris: "I know, sweetie, I know... I do too..."

Rory: "You don't think...um..nevermind, it's a crazy thought."

Chris: "Ror, why don't you get showered and dressed and come downstairs and eat your special breakfast. It's the only way to start your big day." Chris tried to sound bright and cheery for his depressed daughter, but he had a feeling he didn't come across very convincing.

As Chris was closing the door to his daughter's room he heard the phone ringing. Racing downstairs, just in time to intercept his son's sugary breakfast choice and replacing it with the plate of eggs that was already prepared on the counter, Chris grabbed the portable phone and answered in a hurried tone.

Chris: "'Lo," his voice sounded rushed and crazed. He had been awake since 5 that morning. But, it was the voice on the other end he didn't expect that made him freeze in place.

Lorelai: "Chris?"

Chris moved into the next room so as to not have this conversation in the hearing vicinity of his son.

Chris: "Lorelai?"

Lorelai: "It's me...um, you sound well..." Lorelai wanted to ask how the kids were but her voice started to crack at the very sound of Chris' voice.

Chris: "Lorelai, why are you calling?" Chris was starting to sound agitated. He hadn't heard from Lorelai in eight years, which was their last big fight in which Chris told Lorelai to go away and not to come back. He had just discovered her stash of alcohol hidden away after having had to keep her away from the kids after Lorelai drank way too much at their three year old son's party and started to get, well, disruptive.

Chris: "Lorelai, if you are trying to come home..."

Lorelai: "Chris, wait, before you start, let me talk... I'm calling to try and talk, just talk. It's Rory's thirteenth birthday today. I didn't forget. I would love to talk to her ... (pause) or see her. Do you think there is any way I can see her? Chris, I'm sober. I've been sober for 7 years now. I'm a completely different person. And, I would really like to start over...if it isn't too late...I mean, we are still married and well there is something we really need to talk about."

Chris: "I don't know about that Lor. You have no idea how long we've been waiting for this, but, well, we'll just have to see. Are you in Hartford? Last I heard you were living in Boston."

Lorelai: "I left Boston last year. How did you know that I was in Boston, anyway? "

Chris: "Your parents. They have been giving me an update on your whereabouts whenever they heard from you. Last they knew was that you were living somewhere in Boston."

Lorelai: "Oh, of course. So, um, you and the kids..you still have contact with Richard and Emily, huh?"

Chris: "They are still our children's grandparents. And, they have been a huge help to us since you left us." Chris knew his voice was sounding angrier and angrier by the moment. Lorelai had always had that effect on him. He still loved her so much and yet at the same time he felt so angry at her for her decisions to continue drinking so heavily. But she had said she was sober and had been for 7 years. Then why hadn't she returned to them sooner? She had missed so much.

Lorelai: "Chris, are you still there? Could I come for a visit today?"

Chris: (shaking himself out of his reverie) "Um, sure. Where are you living now, anyway?"

Lorelai: "A little town about thirty minutes outside of Hartford. Stars Hollow. It's tiny. If you blink while driving down the interstate you'll miss it."

Chris: "You have been living so close for nearly a year and this is the first time you have contacted us? "

Lorelai: "Chris, I know I have made so many mistakes. But I am still a mother. And, I'd really like to see my, I mean, our kids again..."

Chris (hesitating): "One condition. This is just a visit. The kids are set in their routines. I'd hate to disrupt everything for them so fast. After you visit then we can see if you can come back." Chris wasn't sure about this at all.

Lorelai: "Okay."

Chris: "And, you should come by early today, before the kids are out of school. I think we need to do some talking first."

Lorelai: "That's fine. There is so much we need to discuss."

Chris: "How about noon today? Can you be here for lunch?"

Lorelai: "Noon it is."

Chris: "Good. It's the same house. Do you remember the way?"

Lorelai: "Of course I do," she said, smiling now...it's a start...and a start is something.

Chris: "Good, see you at 12 then."

Lorelai: "See you at 12."

Hanging up the phone, Chris walked back into the room where his son was diligently eating the forbidden sugary cereal that had been taken from him just moments earlier.

Chris: "Christopher? What did I tell you about that cereal?"

Little Chris: "Um, Cocoa Puffs before Fruit Loops? Or is it the other way around?"

Chris couldn't help but stifle a little laugh. He was more his mother's son these days. If only he knew..."

Chris: "Son, put the cocoa puffs away and you can have a bowl for your snack this afternoon. Eat your eggs now."

Little Chris: "Aw Dad..."

Chris: "Son..."

Little Chris: "Okay, but why doesn't Rory have to eat eggs?"

Chris: "Today is her birthday. You know that pancakes are the special birthday treat."

Rory entered the kitchen and plopped into her seat, book in hand, and started to eat her pancakes very slowly.

Chris got the kids off to the school bus and started cleaning up the breakfast dishes before getting down to his own work. He had been working at home now for about 6 years and it was very possibly the best situation he had found for raising the kids at the same time.

At 11:45 Chris looked at his watch. He expected a phone call detailing how and why Lorelai was going to be late or not show at any moment. Instead, just then, he heard the doorbell ring.

Chris opened the door and found the once object of his affection, Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, standing on his front porch.

Chris: "Lorelai...you look ... great." And she did, too. Sobriety obviously agreed with her. Well, she always was agreeable when she wasn't drinking. It was the drinking times that Chris remembered with a heavy heart.

Lorelai: "You do too...so...how have you been?"

Chris: "Good, good...um...come in...it's cold out."

Lorelai: "Thanks," as she entered the door that Chris held open for her.

Chris: (getting to the point bluntly and quickly) "So what are you here for? I mean, why after all this time are you here?"

Lorelai: "Chris, I know how much I must have hurt you. I don't expect you to forgive me right away or anything. I have a lot to prove to you...and to the kids... Please give me this second chance. I promise that things can and will be different."

Chris: "Lor...I gave you lots of chances years ago...you never took any of them..or you just got drunk. What am I supposed to say now?"

Lorelai: "Chris, I told you how I have been sober for 7 years now on the phone. Well, what I didn't tell you is that for these past 7 years I have been going to AA meetings. And, well, I've been praying a lot and recently been finding myself thinking a lot about you and the kids. I really want this chance. Please - if I mess up at all, I promise to leave and never return. Chris, these are my kids too. I have never stopped loving them...and well...there are new changes in my life too."

Chris: "This is going to take some time, Lor. I don't know how receptive the kids will be to this. I mean, you can't just come here after being away for almost ten years and expect everything to be like a Thomas Kinkade painting.

Lorelai: "I know. And, I am willing to take that chance. I want this, Chris. I have already missed so much. I don't want to miss anything more."

Chris: "Okay, so what new changes are going on anyway? You implied something about new changes?"

Lorelai: "Well, I might as well get this out of the way first. I've met someone. I didn't think it would be anything. I mean, after all, I always thought I would come back here when I got my life straightened out. But everything seems to be changing...and so fast..."

Chris just sat on the couch in utter astonishment. Fear overtook him as he thought more deeply of the other reasons Lorelai was there that day. Was she going to try and take his kids away from him? This scenario is on the news and in the tabloids all the time. The mother returning to collect her kids after years of abandonment and neglect with a sob story about how her life had turned completely around. Chris couldn't bear the thought of losing the kids. He also felt his heart fall to the floor as he heard his estranged wife say she had met someone. He had always felt that they would reconcile. That is why he never pushed the divorce through. Some people had recommended it, but Chris could never get himself to go through with it. And, now, here she was, telling him that she wanted a divorce and the kids. Could things get any worse?

_At Rory's School_

Rory shut the locker door closed only to come face to face with a familiar face. Tristan DuGrey stood there, looking so cute in his private school uniform. Rory wasn't sure whether to smile or not. She had been harboring a secret crush on him for the past year now but whenever he got too close her mouth would go dry and she couldn't find any words.

Tristan: "Happy Birthday, Mary," he said with a smirk.

Rory: "um..thanks...uh, how did you know it was my birthday?"she verbally stumbled over the words at they tumbled out of her mouth. She hated that nickname.

Tristan: "I got your grandparent's invitation. Friday. 7pm. 'Come join us in celebration of the birth of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden'," he started reading directly off of the invitation that was held out in front of him.

Rory: "Who else got these?" Rory asked, astounded. Her birthdays were never fancy parties. Her dad had seen to that years ago. She wondered if it was the Gilmore's or the Hayden's this time. Or, worse yet, was it both?

Tristan: "Well, everyone I have spoken to has gotten one. It should be quite the party, Mary. Can't wait to see you there." And with that Tristan DuGrey sauntered away.

Rory started down the hall to her next class, appalled at the turn her day was taking.

Paris: "Watch out Gilmore."

Rory had just walked directly into Paris Geller on her way into the classroom.

Rory: "Oh, sorry." Rory sidestepped Paris and made her way to her seat. The day was definitely getting worse.

_Later that day_, after school...

Rory: "Dad!" Rory called out as she came through the front door, dropping her backpack in the foyer.

Rory stopped in her tracks. In the living room, talking with Dad, was a beautiful woman, who looked just like her, from the curly brown hair down her back to the bright blue eyes...

Lorelai just gazed at the brunette girl that had just walked into the room. She was beautiful. She started to get up to walk over to her daughter, but Rory walked quickly to her Dad, hugged him, and went upstairs to her room without saying a word to her estranged mother.

Lorelai just stood there, midway to the front door, frozen in spot. She never dreamed it would be this hard.

Chris walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. She just needs time."

Just then, little Chris walked in the door, always tailing way behind his big sister. Chris had the feeling that Rory had something to do with how far behind her brother always walked.

Little Chris stopped in his tracks at the sight of the strange woman standing in the middle of his living room.

Little Chris: "Hi. Who are you?"

Lorelai: "Oh my..." Lorelai gasped at the sight of her youngest son and suddenly felt a wave of regret wash over her as she thought of all those growing up years she had missed. Also, the fact that he didn't even remember her. How could he have remembered? He was so young.

Christopher came to Lorelai's rescue.

Chris: "Son, this is your mom..."

Chris barely had those words out of his mouth before his son had raced over to Lorelai and had his arms wrapped around her in a huge hug. Lorelai felt knocked slightly off balance as she responded to her son's embrace.

Little Chris: "Mom? Is it really you? Are you home to stay now? I knew you would come back. Rory didn't believe me but I knew. I just knew."

Lorelai: (trying to hold back tears, just held onto the son she still remembered as a baby): "I'm here...I'm here..."

* * *

Should I continue this one? 


	2. Uncomfortable Confrontations

**Uncomfortable Confrontations**

There are times in your life when you wonder how things got so messed up. How did relationships become the hardest thing in your life? It was these questions that Christopher pondered as he sat on the sofa watching his young son revel in the warm embrace of his mother. His thoughts drifted to that of his thirteen year old daughter, upstairs, with god only knows what confused thoughts and feelings running through her head. Chris was angry. Angry at Lorelai for disappearing for so many years, for not calling or visiting or sending any kind of letter or birthday card. Angry for her showing up now, after all this time, to visit the kids she left behind, to tell Chris of the new romance in her life... Lorelai wants a divorce to be with this new guy in that town she called Stars Hollow. What was his name again? Duke? It didn't matter anyway. Lorelai had already set out the plan she wanted to happen. And Lorelai always gets her way.

Christopher: "Lorelai, I think it is better that you go now... Your parents are having a surprise birthday party for Rory tomorrow night. You can meet up with us there if you would like."

Little Chris: "No! Dad! Mom should stay here, with us!" He exclaimed, still tightly hugging his mother.

Lorelai: "It's okay baby..." Lorelai soothed. (To Chris): "I'd like to attempt talking to Rory, if that is okay with you." Lorelai pleaded with her eyes.

Chris: "If she wanted to talk, she wouldn't have run up to her room at the very sight of you. You don't know her like I do. She needs this time, Lor. Please, don't push her."

Lorelai: "Chris, please, if I could just talk to her and explain myself, I don't want her to think I left because of her..." Lorelai's voice trailed off. Why hadn't she called at all, anyway? She had been perfectly capable of calling her daughter and son. It's not like she had been drinking away the past seven years. She hadtruly and honestly been trying to make a better life for herself so that she could be there for her kids.

Christopher: "It's time for you to go now, Lorelai. Please. Don't make this more difficult than it already is."

Lorelai: "Chris... What about all that stuff we just talked about. We just spend about 3 hours talking ... Did you not mean any of what you just said?"

Chris: "I thought you were coming home to us. I didn't think you were going to announce you had found someone else. Where does that leave me, Lor? I am their father. The father who has raised them while you were gone. Do I just lose all rights here?"

Lorelai: "Of course not! Don't even say stuff like that! Look, we really do need to sit down and talk all this out. Please let me come by again tomorrow, before the party. I'll bring Luke with me and we can all just try and talk this out together and figure something out."

Chris: "Be here at 3 pm. Don't be late. And don't you dare try and cancel. And, you are coming to the party with us. You owe your parents an explanation too. It was hard enough for them to keep tabs on you while you were in Boston. No more avoiding them. They only want the best for these kids and you are going to have to prove yourself not only to me, but to them as well."

Lorelai: "Can I just say happy birthday to Rory now, please? It is her birthday today and I would really like to try again."

Chris: (folding his arms across his chest): "If you promise to leave right after you attempt this. And, I am going up with you. Who knows how she will take this one." _Rory is definitely a stubborn one when it comes to her feelings, just like her mom, thought Christopher._

Lorelai followed Chris upstairs and down the hall to Rory's bedroom with little Chris tailing behind, not wanting to lose sight of his mother.

Chris knocked on Rory's door.

Chris: "Ror? Can I come in please?"

Rory: "Go away!" Rory was sobbing into her pillow. All she had wanted this morning was to see her mom and now that she had she just wanted this whole day to go away. Anger filled her heart as resentment upon resentment came flooding to the surface.

Lorelai: "Rory, honey? Can I please talk with you?" Lorelai called through the door.

Rory: "I said, Go away! You aren't my mom anymore!" Rory screamed in anger. They couldn't possibly understand the horrific day she had just had at school and now she was being asked to forgive and forget by the mother who abandoned her and her little brother?

_Previously in the day, at Rory's school, right after Paris almost knocked Rory down on their way into history class_:

On a normal day, history was Rory's favorite subject. She loved studying about the American constitution and the founding of the U.S. government. She had decided that someday she would study the law and fight for the civil rights of all people, especially children. But this day was different. Rory walked into class feeling depressed and unwilling to participate. Even when directly asked a question that she knew the answer to, she wavered. Paris then swooped in with the same answer Rory knew to be correct. And of course, throughout the rest of the class Rory had to deal with Paris gloating about her perfect answer to the easiest question of the fifty minute class. Then, to make matters worse, innext period, her algebra test was passed back to her, graded, and she got a D. She had studied so hard, and to no avail. Some birthday this was turning out to be.

As Rory made her way to her usual lunch table, where her three closest friends ate together everyday, she felt like everyone was staring at her. When she got to her table, her friends all glanced up at her, then quickly down again. They wouldn't look her in the eyesfor the rest of the lunch period. As much as Rory tried to make conversation, they kept their eyes averted...toward the door or toward the much more seemingly interesting conversation of the upcoming formal dance coming up. When Rory finally stood upto leave, fed up with being ignored, she noticed that there was a huge spaghetti sauce stain on her perfect white sweater that her grandmother had given her last Christmas. It was her favorite sweater. No wonder everyone was staring. Rory whipped the sweater off and stuffed it in her bag to put in her locker later. She would have to deal with the cold wind whipping through her light cotton turtleneck shirt later that day. There was no way she could wear the sweater, maybe ever, again.Bsk

_Back at the Hayden household that afternoon:_

Lorelai (still at the door with Christopher standing right next to her): "Rory, please let me in. If you would just hear me out... I really want to be here for you on your birthday..."

And with that, Rory's door opened full force...

Rory: "Be here for me? Like you were here when I had chicken pox when I was seven? Or when Chris had to be taken to the hospital when he was 4? Did you know about any of that? Do you really care! No! I thought I missed you and wanted you back, but not anymore! I don't need you! Now, I had a horrible day,_ will you please just leave me alone!_"

Christopher guided Lorelai away from Rory's door, as it slammed shut in her face. Lorelai looked like she was about to break down at any moment. It would be better for everyone if Lorelai just came back the next day. That way, Chris could talk to his daughter and calm her down and prepare her for the party the next night. He didn't care that it was supposed to be a surprise. Rory had had enough surprises for one day.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. I promise to keep updating. It may not be very fast, but I will keep this one going. And for anyone wondering about my other story of Rory getting that phone call from Paris, I promise that it will continue...I got so bogged down with other stuff and I hadn't really thought of an angle to go on yet...I am getting there though, I promise! 


	3. Boys and Invitations

**Boys and Invitations**

7:30 AM, Friday morning

Rory jumped out of her dad's car quickly before he had a chance to say anything to her. She had been avoiding discussion with him all morning. Not that Christopher hadn't tried to talk to his daughter. But Rory whipped out her book and headphones from the moment she sat at the breakfast table to the moment she hopped in the car.

Christopher pulled away from the curb in front of Rory's middle school leaving his daughter to try and work through her feelings. He said a silent prayer to himself and started toward his next stop.

As Rory began walking up the front steps to her school, she spotted her best friend, Jenna, waiting for her by the school entrance.

Jenna grabbed Rory by the arm and pulled her aside.

Rory: "Jenna! What's going on?" Rory asked, startled by her friend's behavior.

Jenna: "I know something. You'll never believe it. Tristan DuGrey likes you!"

Rory (shaking her head): "Jenna, please, I don't have time for this. Wait, who did you just say?" Rory had tried to turn back around to head back to school but turned again suddenly to face her friend.

Jenna: "I heard it from Emily who heard it from Justin."

Rory: "Wait, I thought Emily wasn't speaking to Justin. Didn't they break up like two weeks ago?"

Jenna: "Rory, where have you been? They got back together last weekend."

Rory: "Oh, I guess I didn't get out that much last weekend. I was studying for that Algebra test we had Monday."

Jenna (shaking her head): "Forget about Algebra. Emily also told me that Justin said that Tristan was going to ask you to Tim's party tonight!"

Rory: "Oh! Seriously! Wait...oh no! My grandparent's party is tonight. Is he planning on asking me to Tim's party at my grandparents? He flashed the invitation in my face yesterday."

Jenna: (frowning now) "I think Tim's party is starting at 10, after his parents leave on their vacation. Supposedly they have some late flight or something tonight and they are going to be gone all weekend."

Rory: (nervously trying to change subjects) "I really need to get to Mrs. Heath's class now to talk about that test we had. See you at lunch?"

Jenna: "Sure. And, you might want to stop by your locker first. A certain someone is waiting there for you. You'll be fine, Rory. Just open your mouth and say yes. That's all you have to do."

Rory: "Yeah, okay..." Rory suddenly felt very unsure of herself. If Jenna was right, this would be the first time a boy asked her out.

Rory rushed into the school not sure whether she should actually stop at her locker first or not, but her books for her first class were in there and she really needed them.

As she neared her locker she saw the familiar blond head that wouldn't leave her mind...no matter how hard she tried.

Tristan: "Hey there, Mary." Tristan was leaning against the neighboring locker as Rory approached.

Rory: "The name is Rory." She said this with all the courage she could muster. If he was going to ask her out, he might as well get her name right. While she worked out the combination on her locker, she felt physically aware of his presence...so close she could smell ... was that cologne? Tristan_ never_ wore cologne, so far as she knew...

Tristan: "So, Mary, have you heard about Tim's party tonight? I thought you might want to go with me. What do you say?"

Rory: "My-my grandparent's party is tonight, Tristan. You know that. And, I am kind of expected to be there."

Tristan: "Well, then, I'll see you at your grandparent's house then. We can leave from there."

Rory frowned. "I don't know about that."

Tristan: "Trust me, Mary, everything will work out. You do trust me, right? Or are you scared you might get in trouble?"

Rory: "I'll be there. We can leave at ten. I know an upstairs balcony with a trellis we can use." At that moment she wasn't sure what was coming out of her mouth. Tristan seemed satisfied with her answer and gave one final wink in her direction and walked off in the opposite direction. Rory completely forgot that she had planned to talk to her Algebra teacher as the bell for homeroom rang at just that moment. Rory dashed off to her classroom on the second floor. This was going to be a long day. Not only were there classes to contend with, but she also had to think up an alibi to tell her dad.

**_NEXT TIME ...(on the same day, while Rory is at school, and before the grandparent's party)Christopher decided he would pay the town of Stars Hollow a little visit. He had heard of it before, but never actually had a reason to visit. He wanted to see just what Lorelai saw in this town that kept her away from her family for the past several years. _**


	4. a series of thoughts from stars hollow

AN: Just a filler chapter that doesn't reveal too much new stuff, but clarifies some thoughts that the adults are having...well, not even real deep thoughts...hell, it just came into my head...I make no excuse for it... You might think it is moving kind of slow now...but it is about to fast forward several years in the next couple of chapters...I hope there are no spelling mistakes, I apologize in advance..I am uploading this pretty quickly...

* * *

Christopher

Thirty minutes to Stars Hollow. Where on earth is this place that you blink if you miss it? Christopher had been driving an hour and a half and still no town of Stars Hollow. Thinking back to the last stop he made at the truck stop on I-84, he figured he must have made a wrong turn somewhere. Looking around he could see no sight of any street signs. He had left the highway a long time ago. He drove past a familiar storefront. Too familiar. Great. Now he was just going in circles. Where is this town?

Luke

Luke Danes stood in his diner wondering if Kirk would ever leave. He had been sitting at the counter for two hours nursing a very cold cup of coffee. Luke just shook his head as he turned to his next customer sitting by the window. He glanced up to see the same white Honda drive by. He wouldn't have given it a second thought except that he could have sworn that the same car had just driven by three times in the past half hour. Not only that but he could have sworn that he had seen that car before.

Lorelai

Lorelai was just walking out of her house when she saw a familar car drive by. This wouldn't have been a problem except that her street was not one that usually got stray travelers. Also, no one in town that she could think of owned a white Honda. This is a very small and very strange town. She had always thought so, anyway. Shaking her head she was about to rush back into the house to retrieve a forgotten item when she suddenly froze to the spot. White Honda. Christopher! Of course! She had seen the same car parked in front of his house yesterday. What the hell was he doing here, in Stars Hollow? She marched out onto her lawn and waited for him to see her and stop.

Christopher again...

After realizing that driving by the same storefront and the same gazebo was getting him nowhere, Christopher decided to try a different route. This one was taking him down a street that very nearly may have been luring him into some very abandoned pasture. Also, he was quite sure that he could die out here and no one would know where he was. He kept driving a little further and passed a small house with a dirt driveway. 'Geez. Who lives out here', he thought. The moment the thought passed through his brainwaves, a familiar brunette standing in the front of that same house caught his attention. His breath caught in his throat. Her. She lived here.

And Lorelai again...

"Christpher Hayden. What ever are you doing here?" Lorelai called out as the white Honda was slowing down in front of her house.

Chris slowed to a stop in front of her house.

"Lorelai...actually I was looking for you. Don't they name these streets?"

"Oh yeah. They do. This one is called Old Monty after that big rooster that sits on the corner of the intersection you just passed. If you had called ahead of time I would have given you the Monty directions. Unless you have enjoyed randomly driving around this town with no street signs." Lorelai sighed, exasperated that Chris would travel all the way out here for god only knows what reason.

"Lor, Could we talk for a minute? Preferably inside? It is freezing out here. I'd hate to die of exposure in a car."

"It's not that cold, but come on in. I just made some coffee..." Lorelai gestured for him to pull his car into her driveway. She then started to make her way up to the porch while reaching into her pocket to call Luke. She was going to have to be late for their lunch date.

Luke's Diner

BRRRRRRRNNNNGGGGG!

BBBBRRRRIINNNNGGG!

BBBRRRRNNNNGGG!

"Hi, you've reached the diner palace of Luke Danes. He can't answer the phone right now but leave a message because you know how much he wants to return your call. ... Lorelai! (Luke's voice could be heard in the background) You can't keep changing my messages!" BEEP!

Lorelai smiled from the other end of the phone as she remembered the day she had changed his answering machine message, just to be funny of course. She had meant to change it but other things got in the way...and both she and Luke forgot all about the message.

"Hello?" Luke's gruff voice, obviously busy, answered the phone.

"Hey, it's me, I'm going to be late. Something came up at the house...save me some pie?"

"Oh...okay, sure... It's pretty busy here anyway. Take your time."

And that was that. The end of a phone call with Luke. He wasn't much for phones, that was for sure.

Lorelai's House

"Chris, what is this about?" Lorelai questioned the man standing in her living room.

"I think you know what this is about, Lor. I want to talk to you about Rory and Chris. What were you trying to do yesterday afternoon?"

"Chris, please, I don't want to uproot them or anything. I just want to be in their lives again. I thought we had already talked this one out. Do we really have rehash this over and over again?"

"Lorelai, you can't just expect any of us to just drop everything and come running just because you all of a sudden have your act together. I want to know what your real intentions are. Who will get custody, huh? What about visitation? And what about their school? We can't just yank them from their school. Did you even think of the long term complications this could cause?"

"Long term complications? You mean the kids never having their mom in their lives even after she has gotten on a track that is keeping her healthy? You mean that I should continue to stay away for longer than these past several years? No way. They deserve to at least know me. And I them. Go home, Christopher. I'll see you and the kids tonight at my parents. And, we can discuss this next week in mediation. Now, I have lunch plans. This conversation is over."

"Lor, that's not what I mean...please..."

But Lorelai was already holding the door open for Christopher. When he left, Lorelai shut the door and collapsed against the protective shielding of the wooden frame.


	5. The Not So Perfect Reunion

4:00 pm

Setting: Back at the Hayden Household, Rory's Room

_Rory stood studying herself in the full length mirror. Jenna was stretched out on the bed reading a magazine. _

Rory: "Nothing. There is nothing in my closet even remotely acceptable." Rory turned suddenly to face her friend.

Jenna glanced up casually from the article she was reading. "What? (Glancing back at the magazine) This quiz is ridiculous! These questions are so stupid!_"_

Rory: "Jenna! Focus here!"

Jenna: "Sorry. Wear that wicked cute denim mini with the red scoop neck."

Rory: "Hi. When did I walk out of 1985?"

Jenna: "If your hair isn't huge then you don't look like you are from 1985. Chill. Tristan already likes you."

Rory: "Jenna, this is the first time he is going to see me "out". This is important! Red scoop neck, huh? You don't think that it is too much? It sounds kinda like something my mom would wear."

Jenna: "Your mom? I'm sorry, did I miss something? I've never heard you talk about your mom."

Rory sighed and sat on the bed next to her friend. "She was here yesterday."

Jenna: "Your mom? Really? What did she say? Where is she now?"

Rory: "She's coming to the party tonight. And she wants to suddenly spend time with us. Us, like as in me and Chris. Not Me, Chris and Dad. And she has a boyfriend. I feel like I'm on Jerry Springer. And... I wasn't all that nice to her either..."

Jenna: "Wow. This evening is going to be a hell of a lot more interesting than I thought! You better tell me all the details when I see you at Tim's party later. "

Christopher (calling up the stairs): "Jenna! Your mother is calling you home for dinner!"

Jenna: "I have to go...see you later...and, Ror, go with the red... Tristan will love it."

Rory: "See you tonight. You remember the plan, right? Are you sure it will work?"

Jenna: "It's emblazoned into my head for years to come. Don't worry. No one will ever know you are gone."

The Gilmore Mansion - 7:30 PM

Rory stood in the middle of all her relatives in the Gilmore's living room with a Shirley Temple in her hand. _When is he going to be here, she thought, glancing all around the room._ She saw her mom from the corner of her eye. _Great, she thought. She's coming over to talk to me._

Lorelai made her way over to her daughter praying for the right words to come out of her mouth. She knew she had a whole lot to make up for. Hopefully she would be given the chance tonight.

Lorelai: "Happy Birthday, teenager! How does it feel to be 13?"

Rory just looked at her mom like she was from another planet.

Rory: "The same as it felt day before yesterday, when you weren't around and I was twelve." Rory stated coldly, eyes wandering, trying to think of any way out of the room.

Lorelai: "Look, Rory, I know I am not your favorite person right now but could we stop the cold chit-chat for a moment? I have something to give to you." Lorelai held out the gift that she held in her hand.

Rory: "Thanks..." she stared down at the small wrapped box that she now held in her hands. She hadn't actually expected a gift from her mother tonight."

Lorelai: "Well, open it already."

Rory slowly unwrapped the pretty gift to reveal a velvet jewelry case. Opening the case revealed a silver heart-shaped locket. Rory took a deep breath from the unexpected gift.

Lorelai: "Mom gave this to me when I was thirteen. I thought you might like it now."

Rory: "It's ..." Rory never got the next word out of her mouth. She saw a tall blonde boy enter the room just then causing her to lose her breath. She meant to tell her mom it was beautiful and thank her for the gift. But Tristan DuGrey appeared suddenly beside the awestruck teen.

Tristan: "Happy Birthday, Mary."

Tristan placed a peck of a polite kiss on her cheek that sent shivers up Rory's spine. He's just being polite, she reminded herself as she struggled to keep her composure.

Lorelai stood watching this exchange wondering how much else would be revealed about her daughter. Chris hadn't told her anything about Rory having a boyfriend. She wondered what else she didn't know, immediately thinking of herself at that age. She instantaneously became protective.

Lorelai: "So, Rory, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend who can't get your name right?"

Rory had just been standing there with the opened gift in her hand wondering what to say in this awkward situation. Tristan had just kissed her! The fact that it was just on the cheek was beside the point. He had never made a gesture like that before and it was the closest Rory had ever been to her first kiss.

Rory: "Ummm, Tristan, this is my m...um...this is Lorelai."

Tristan: "Nice to meet you," extending his hand out in greeting.

Lorelai: "So how do you know my daughter?" she questioned.

Tristan: "Your...(looking at Rory now) daughter? "We go to school together." He finished quickly.

Lorelai: "And how long have you been seeing each other?" Lorelai was looking at Rory now, searching for answers.

Rory: "We aren't seeing each other," Rory said quickly. _What does she think we are? 30 year old divorcees? _"Come on, Tristan, let's go..." Rory grabbed Tristan's hand and led him out of the room.

Once in the hall outside of the living room, Tristan turned Rory to face him.

Tristan: "So that was your mom, huh? She was..."

Rory: "Annoying," Rory finished his sentence with her own word for her mom. "She just showed up yesterday, out of the blue. No warning or anything. And now she is here, at this stupid party, trying to be all perfect and prove that she can raise us just as well as dad." Rory looked up at Tristan just then. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to go off on a rant there..."

Tristan (gazing at Rory in a new light): "No..it's okay...I mean we all have drama in our families. My parents are hardly talking this week. It's nice that your mom is back though. Did she just give you that?" Tristan pointed at the opened case with the locket that Rory still held in her hand.

Rory: "Um, yeah, just now..."

Tristan was already taking the locket out of the case and putting it around Rory's neck. His fingers glazed over her neck in the process sending ever more shivers down her spine.

Tristan: "You're beautiful, Rory..." He said as his finger grazed her neck again. He turned her to him once again... So, let's blow this joint, okay? What do you say? My brother is waiting out front with the car."

Rory just stood frozen for a few seconds (but it felt like an eternity). Had Tristan DuGrey really just called her beautiful _and_ used her real name? The next moment was like a blur. Tristan had taken her by the hand and out the front door before she knew what was happening. She let him guide her to the door of the blue Corolla that was apparently his brother's. She knew that just leaving the party without permission or any goodbye at all would have repercussions later, but for this moment, she reveled in the feeling of being led by the most gorgeous guy in her junior high school class. She had no idea what lay ahead at the next stop or what drama was about to unfold on this night...

Meanwhile, at the party, Lorelai just stood in the living room after Rory had so abruptly left the room with the blonde boy named Tristan. There was a bad feeling running through Lorelai's veins about this boy who so obviously liked her daughter. For a flash of an instant Lorelai thought back to another time and place when she went running off with boys just as Rory had done. Well, I guess this proves she is my daughter, thought Lorelai.

Just then, Christopher appeared with his son at his heel.

Little Chris: "Mom!" Chris ran to hug his mom as Lorelai welcomed him into her arms.

Lorelai: "Hey there, little man. Having a good time?"

Little Chris: "Yes! But when is Rory going to open presents? I can't wait to give her mine!"

Lorelai: "I am sure she is going to love whatever you gave her. But I think your grandmother would prefer she open them at home. This isn't really a present opening party." Lorelai tried to explain the formality of this Gilmore party to her 11 year old son.

Little Chris: "That doesn't make any sense. Last year she opened her presents at her party. It doesn't make sense to not be able to open your presents at your own party."

Lorelai smiled. So Rory and her brother weren't accustomed to the fancy Gilmore parties every year. It made sense. Chris was just like her in the sense that he was also always trying to get away from the formality of his rich parents as well as hers.

Lorelai: (to her son) "I'll tell you what, if it is okay with your dad we can all go back to your house after the party here and open presents then. That way, technically, Rory can still open her presents on party night."

Little Chris: "I guess". (Looking up at his dad) "Can we do that Dad?"

Chris: "I think that can be arranged. That is if your mom doesn't have to get right back to her house."

Lorelai: "I can stay as long as you want." Lorelai smiled first at her son, then at her first love silently mouthing the words, _Thank you_.

Just then Emily approached the group.

Emily: "Where is Rory? I think it is time now that she said a few words for her guests. She is a teenager now and it is important to properly introduce her as a young adult."

Chris: "Emily, I really don't think that is necessary. She's still a kid, after all. Let's let her be."

Lorelai: "Yeah, you don't want her running away or anything now do you, Mom?"

Emily: "Honestly, why you two ever split up is beyond me. It's like you share a brain or something. Rory has responsibilities. And it is important to properly cultivate her to act appropriately in social situations like this one. Where is the girl, anyway?"

Lorelai: "She just went off toward the hall with a friend of hers from school, Mom."

Emily headed off to try and find her grand-daughter.

Lorelai: (To Chris) "I can't believe you actually let my mother throw her a thirteenth birthday party!"

Chris: (laughing now) "Well, we didn't really have a choice. My parents and your parents are actually splitting the cost of sending Rory and Chris to private school. There was no way I could afford it on my own. These parties during their teen years are only part of the deal. I believe Rory will be led, probably kicking and screaming, to the debutante ball that Emily is already planning when she turns 16. Rory is gonna love that." Christopher ended sarcastically.

Lorelai: "Oh god, I can't believe it. I came back just in time. If you need someone to run interference with Emily, I've done that before."

Chris: "I just may take you up on that one. But first we really should try and find Rory, unless Emily has already gotten her claws into her. Rory could never say no to her grandmother."

Emily came back around to the group after searching frantically for Rory.

Emily: "She's gone. One of the guests said they saw her leaving just 10 minutes ago with the DuGrey kid. He is bad news. Since when did she start hanging out with him?" Emily was glaring hard at Christopher now.

Chris: (too concerned about his daughter now) "What do you mean she is gone? I just spoke with her not long ago."

Emily: "Well, she is gone now. Where on earth did she get manners like that? Leaving her own party? You two better do something about that." Emily demanded.

Lorelai: "Yeah, mom, don't worry, we will," Lorelai expressed a little too sarcastically. She knew from experience that tearing into a stubborn 13 year old girl was pointless. Besides, she had a pretty good idea of where her daughter could have gone. The question was, which kid was having the party...

As Christopher started to worry about his only daughter going off with a boy, Lorelai switched into mom mode. It was a place she hadn't been in a long time.


	6. Parties and Parents

As the Blue Corolla carrying the teenagers pulled up to the Grayson mansion, Rory looked up in wonder at the massive house that stood before her eyes. She had heard of Tim's house at school, but she had never been here before. Tristan caught Rory's awestruck stares in wonder. Opening the door he stepped out of the car and reached out for her hand. Beneath the surface Rory felt her stomach churning. She knew that her dad was probably going crazy not being able to find her. But she had to do this. For one thing, she had to get away from that house. Trapped and suffocating were not feelings that she wanted to feel at her birthday party. Nevertheless, it was dumb to leave. And, she wouldn't have done it if not for him. Tristan was just the catalyst that had got her to walk out that door. It had to be his smile, or the way he had been looking at her all evening. It had the power to melt feelings Rory didn't even know she had.

Walking into the massive foyer Rory took stock of her surroundings. Down the hall and to the left was the soda table. A _huge table_ devoted to every kind of soda one could possibly think of plus some Rory had never heard of. _Orangina? What the hell? _Across the hall from the refreshments was the dance floor. _Dance floor? Rory wondered. _Rory's eyes wandered some more until she caught sight of the band. A band! What 13 year old kid could arrange to have a band play at a stupid junior high party? Then again, Rory had never socialized all that much with the rich clique of Hartford, that is, outside of her few close friends. Jenna's parents had money, but you couldn't tell until you really got to know their family. They lived comfortably, but modestly. In addition, Christopher had always gone against the grain of Hartford society and was always taking heat for it from his parents as well as from the Gilmore side. From that, Rory simply didn't see the fun in getting to know many of the kids at the private school she was currently attending. Most of them just seemed so stuck up, like Paris Geller, who Rory saw in the distance leaning against a column in the hall watching the scene on the dance floor.

Just then two other classmates walked up to Rory and Tristan.

Rory: "Uh oh..." (Under her breath) referring to the class gossips Louise and Madeline.

Catching the nervousness in her voice, Tristan leaned in closer to Rory and clasped his hand in hers. "What?" He asked, not knowing was she was so nervous about.

Rory shook free of Tristan's grasp and just nodded toward the foursome headed their way. Madeline and Louise were, as per their usual, on the arm of a couple of guys that Rory did not recognize. _Probably high school guys, Rory guessed_.

Louise spoke first. "Well, well, if it isn't Rory Hayden with Tristan DuGrey...how on earth did this match come to be?" Louise was eyeing Tristan up and down the whole time, while remaining on the arm of her date.

Rory: "We're _not_..." But Tristan was already pulling her out onto the dance floor in an attempt to get her away from the group.

Tristan: "Let's dance," Tristan whispered into Rory's ear as he pulled her away from Louise and Madeline's stares.

The song was changing from a fast one into a slower one. "Brown Eyed Girl"was playing. And, Tristan was pulling Rory closer to his body. Much closer than the two young teenagers had ever been to each other. As Tristan's arm snaked around Rory's back she felt shivers run all the way up her spine and back down again until she found herself relaxing in his embrace. Her head now against his shoulder, they swayed to the music. Rory looked up once to see Tristan gazing into her brown eyes. His face getting closer and closer to hers until suddenly and without any warning his lips were on hers. Rory reveled in the moment. It was the best birthday present a girl could ask for. Her first kiss, dancing with her first... Rory wondered if Tristan was her boyfriend now... And suddenly the last several minutes came back to her. Since they had arrived at the party Tristan hadn't once called her Mary.

Tristan stopped kissing Rory and looked intently into her eyes. And there it was. A single tear dropped from her eye.

Tristan: "Rory..."

Rory: "You know my name," Rory whispered, lowering her gaze.

Tristan: "Rory..." And, once again, Tristan brought his lips to hers.

_Around the room_

Paris Geller had been watching Rory and Tristan since they walked through the door. And, the moment she saw them kiss out on the dance floor her pulse rose dangerously high. So this is the date Tristan had been bragging about at school today. Why did it have to be with _her_? Paris questioned. Paris didn't know why she didn't like Rory Hayden and she wasn't about to try and analyze it. Her shrink would certainly do that next week. All Paris knew was that Rory had always rubbed her the wrong way. And, she had a feeling that this streak of competitiveness (as her over-priced and over-paid shrink had once told her that she was too competitive) wasn't going to go away. She made a decision. One that she would later regret.

Jenna had been looking for Rory and Tristan to arrive when she suddenly saw them walk in together. They were almost immediately shanghaied by Louise and Madeline and their dates. Jenna started to make a beeline over to save them from the gossip mill when the sexy guitarist from the band came up to her. Dave Rygalski had been working these party gigs for several months mostly because of the sparkling eyed brunette who always seemed to be front and center, staring back at him while he played to the party. He had heard her name at the party he played at last month. And, this was the party that he would ask her to dance. She didn't look too young. Probably 14 or 15 to his 16.

Dave: "Hey Jenna. How about a dance?" Dave casually asked upon walking up to the girl that had occupied his mind so intently all month.

Jenna: "Oh, uh sure..." And Dave led her out onto the dance floor. Jenna forgot all about her plan to save her best friend from the infamous gossips in the hall. She was mesmerized as _the_ Dave Rygalski led her out onto the dance floor.

An Asian girl stood at the sidelines gazing at the boy named Dave Rygalski. She had seen him briefly at another party a month ago and she hadn't stopped thinking about him. Finding out about this party through one of her friends back at her public school she had managed to convince her very conservative Korean mother that she was would be at a Christian Bible Study with the Amnesty International group at her school. Lane smiled briefly. She wondered if her mom would ever pick up on the fact that she was definitely not involved in any of the Christian or International groups at school. Then her mind wandered back to Dave and she wondered if she could gather the courage to ask him to dance. Suddenly, she saw him talking to a pretty brunette; and then he was leading her out onto the dance floor. Lane's heart dropped into her stomach. She turned to leave the dance area when she saw a familiar face walking through the foyer. Lane couldn't place the face or why this girl looked so familiar. The girl was with a gorgeous blonde guy and Lane suspected that the familiarity was just a coincidence. Until her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a group of teenagers walking toward the couple that had just arrived at the party. Lane didn't see anything familiar at all about the other kids. They were simply the same types of kids that were always at these Hartford parties, and they all seemed to act and even sometimes look alike. She was about to head over to the refreshment area when she heard a name from their conversation that she thought she had heard before. "...Rory Hayden and Tristan DuGrey..." a blonde girl was saying to her friends. Lane must have read the situation wrong during her first impression because this girl didn't seem to be saying their names in a casual let's hang out manner. She seemed to be a little jealous of the girl named Rory. Rory... why was that name familiar? Hayden... She didn't know anyone named...oh! Lane was suddenly taken aback. Lorelai Hayden-Gilmore! The local inn manager from her town. This has to be her daughter! Lane had overheard a conversation at the diner just the other day between Lorelai and Luke about a daughter that Lorelai had that was turning thirteen this week. Lane had been surprised. She had known Lorelai her entire life and never knew she had any kids. Especially not one her age. Lane had wondered at the unusual name, Rory, and why she had never seen her around town visiting her mom. She watched the couple some more and saw the blonde boy lead Rory out onto the dance floor. She found herself watching with a little bit of envy herself as the boy wrapped his arms around the girl and seemed to float to "Brown Eyed Girl". This was one of Lane's favorite songs right now and she felt herself melting. She was suddenly pushed aside by the girl that had been leaning against the pillar for ten minutes now. The girl had finally moved and had bumped into Lane.

Paris: "Hey, watch it. Move out of my way."

Lane: "What's your problem, anyway?"

Paris: "My problem is that you are in my way and I am trying to get through."

Paris gritted her teeth. She had to find a phone. She had realized that if she could get through to either the Gilmore's or the Hayden's she would be able to get Rory out of the picture so that she could finally have her chance with Tristan. There was no way Rory's overprotective family would take well to the fact that their perfect Rory was making out with the school bad boy on the dance floor right at this moment. It was a problem that Paris secretly envied, although she would not have admitted to it. Paris had seen Rory with her dad recently at her school's parents' day and he had already tried to give the third degree to a couple of guys in the eighth grade class who he thought were looking at his daughter the wrong way. Rory had seemed to be quietly humiliated. But all Paris could think of back then was how she wished her dad could have done that exact same thing, instead of off on another business trip on the other side of the world.

Lane: "Fine," moving aside for the abrasive girl to get by, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at her. _How rude, thought Lane, who does this girl think she is, anyway?_

Back at the Gilmore's fancy party:

Christopher Hayden was beside himself. He had just found out that his daughter had left the party her grandparents had thrown for her with the DuGrey kid. He knew about him only from reputation from some of the other parent's at Rory's school. And it wasn't a positive sort of reputation either. Tristan was known for getting into trouble. And now he was with his only daughter.

Lorelai: "Chris? Maybe you should sit. You look as white as a ghost."

Chris: "Dugrey. Tristan. That kid is bad news. We have to find her."

Lorelai: "We will. Don't worry. It's probably just a party some kid is throwing. We just need to talk to some of these people and find out which kid."

Chris: "Just a party! I don't understand you, Lorelai. Our daughter just ran off with an obviously no good kid and all you can say is it's _just _a party? Do you know the kinds of things that kids are into today?"

Lorelai: "Let me guess, sex, drugs, rock and roll?" Lorelai tried to joke to make the situation light again.

Christopher just glared at Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Okay, okay, we'll find her already. Don't worry so much." Despite the outside appearance she was putting on, Lorelai was actually quite concerned about her daughter after hearing from Chris that Tristan was known as a troublemaker. Lorelai hadn't gotten such a great vibe from him when she had met him just before the disappearance act that her daughter had pulled. _Well, she is my daughter, thought Lorelai_. She flashed back to a time when she and Christopher had played this very same disappearance game from one of Emily's fancy parties. Christopher wasn't exactly known as the neighborhood saint back then either. Fatherhood sure had changed him. Lorelai found herself wondering what it would have been like if things had worked out differently. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she started to make her way around the room in an attempt to chat up some of the parents. Surely one of them must have been in on planning their kid's party.

Emily heard the phone ringing in the distance. Glancing over her shoulder at her estranged daughter and son-in-law, she made her way toward the phone.

Emily: "Hello?"

Paris: "Hello. Is Mr Hayden available, please?"

Emily: "Who's calling?"

Paris: "Paris Geller. I go to school with Rory."

Emily: "Paris? Do you know where my grand-daughter is?"

Paris: "Yes. Is Mr Hayden available, please?"

Emily: "He's busy right now. Where is Rory?"

Paris: "There's this party - tonight - at the Grayson house. And, there seems to be a situation involving Mr Hayden's daughter and Tristan Dugrey. I felt it my responsibility to call and let someone know. I - I think Rory is in trouble... You better have Rory's dad get over here right away."

Emily was too shaken to even respond to the girl on the other end of the phone. She hung up abruptly and went to go find Christopher.

She found both Lorelai and Christopher speaking with some of her guests.

Emily: "Excuse me, may I borrow you two for a moment?" She casually asked of Lorelai and Chris.

Christopher: "Emily? Did you find Rory?" Chris asked as soon as they were an appropriate distance away from the other guests.

Emily: "One of Rory's classmates just called. She is at the Grayson manor. Apparently, the Grayson's son has thrown a party tonight. You better get down there. She is with Tristan."

Lorelai's mind jumped into over-drive. She pulled Chris away, bumping into Luke in the process, who had accompanied her here tonight.

Lorelai: "We have to go. Where is the Grayson place, Chris? Luke, can you drive?"

Christopher: "What does he have to go for?" He glared at Luke.

Lorelai: "Because you are not in a condition to drive." She was firm in her decision.

Rory's little brother had peeked his head out from the stairwell and was bewildered at what he was overhearing. His parents and grandparents were talking about his sister.

Little Chris: " I want to go too!" He called out, while he ran down the staircase.

Christopher: "Son, you need to stay here and keep your grandparent's company. We will be back real soon, I promise. And, Rory will be back too."

Chris didn't look like he believed his father. He didn't want to stay there. He wanted to see his sister. He had seen her go out the front door with the blonde haired boy, and had wondered where she was going.

Chris: "No! I want to go!"

Lorelai: "Aww, let him come with us. He just wants to help," She pleaded with Christopher.

Christopher: "No. He must stay here. I am not dragging him to some wild party where he could get lost."

Lorelai: "Christopher, I really doubt Rory would go to a wild party." Looking down now at her son, "But maybe your dad has a point. We will go and get Rory and I promise that all of us will be back soon."

Chris: "Who's that?" Chris asked, pointing at Luke who he had just spied.

Lorelai: (with a glance over her shoulder) "Luke is a friend of mommy's. He is going to help us find Rory."

Chris: (looking skeptically at the strange man who Lorelai called her friend) : "O-Okay...please come back soon, though...I am BORED! And, Rory hasn't even opened her presents. And, we haven't had cake yet! And, it's chocolate!"

Emily rescued the adults from the young boy, shooing them off to find their daughter.


End file.
